Dead Island: Epidemic patch notes/v0.6
Patch Notes Patch Highlights *New PvE-Mode: Crossroads *Progression System Overhaul *Crafting Overhaul *Passive Skills *Loot System Rework Crossroad You are now able to play the new PvE experience that is going to replace the Horde Mode. Mission System & Victory Conditions Complete 4 Missions *You can receive a Gold, Silver or Bronze medal when completing a mission based on your performance **A better score awards more supplies *There are a number of different missions that will be randomized during a playthrough *All missions scale in difficulty-level based on the infection level. There is a significant difference in difficulty between low and high infection levels Secure Supplies *Your game reward is primarily based on the amount of supplies you are able secure during the game Day and night cycle *Similar to Scavenger, you begin in the morning and the game ends during the night Maps *Crossroad maps are divided into themes. The first theme available is the Swamp / Lab theme *There is a number of different map layouts available within themes New Zombie Attribute System *Attributes are permanent buffs that boost zombies *Boosted zombies glow *Attributes are more frequent on high infection levels *Attribute List **Deadly ***Damage output increased by 50% **Tank ***Reduces damage taken by 35% **Enraged ***Increased Attack Speed by 50% **Speed ***Increased Movementspeed by 50% **Projectile Resistant ***Reduces Projectile type damage by 75% **Melee Resistant ***Reduces Melee type damage by 75% **Area Resistant ***Reduces AoE type damage by 75% **Plague ***Deals damage to players standing close to the zombie **Unstable ***An infectious explosion does damage to nearby players 2s after the zombie is killed **Amplifier ***Zombie standard attacks inflict Amplify **Numbing ***Zombie standard attacks inflict Weaken **Uncontrollabe ***Zombie cannot be stunned/incapacitated/slowed/feared etc **Relentless ***Greatly Increases Max HP and Damage ouput **Slaughterous ***An attribute placed only on Massives. It indicates that the boss will be using stronger versions of its abilities. New Minimap Functionality *Crossroads uses a zoomed-in minimap due to the large maps *The fog of war is being lifted as you explore the Crossroad map Respawn System *In Crossroads players respawn at a respawn point close to the remaining players *All players respawn simultaneously *If all players die the group receives a respawn duration penalty Doctor Bauer *Doctor Bauer is a new narrator and the guy that is mainly responsible for coordinating missions in Crossroads! Progression System Overhaul *Levels for individual characters have been removed: there is now a global character level. Unlocks apply to each character once you reach a new level *New account progression rewards have been added **All permanent unlocks will be handed out to users who have already bypassed these rewards *Reaching the late-game content will now be faster overall and you earn more Gear Points to spend on your new weapons! Crafting Overhaul *The weapon leveling system has been removed and is being replaced with a new modification system **Modifications allow you to customize your weapons to better fit your needs and playstyle! *The weapon tiers have been increased from 6 to 16 *Crafting weapons are no longer restricted by the workbench-level **Loot drops are now based on your character strength. Increasing your character strength by leveling up your account and by crafting new weapons will lead to a higher infection level and thus better loot *All weapon-stats have been rebalanced *New weapons can now be dropped *Almost all legendary weapons have a unique perk and a more defined role Passive Skills *The weapon expertise on all characters has been removed and is replaced by a passive skills *You can now choose whatever weapon you like and customize it to your character and playstyle using the modification system Loot System Rework *Smarter drop system with guaranteed drops and less randomness **The more games you play without receiving blueprints the higher the chance of receiving a loot-drop *Weapon-types are also distributed more evenly. If you have not received a certain weapon-type for a long time you will have an increased chance to receive that weapon-type *Duplicate blueprints are now transformed into account experience points **The Gear Point income has been re-balanced to accustom the new progression Compensation *As character levels and weapon levels are removed we are also removing the unbound experience part of the game. Everyone who spent cash to unbind XP gets compensated with Cash *With the big crafting rework and the many weapon changes we are also compensating all users who have converted Cash into Gear Points by giving back 50% of Cash spent on the Cash to Gear Point conversion Updates Scout Missions Rework *All Scout Missions have been reworked into single player missions **Each mission has a unique objective *All three new Scout Missions are now part of the starter quest New Enemy Types *A new classification has been added: Infected. Infected-type zombies are stronger than Walkers but weaker than special-zombies. *Elite Walkers are now named Veterans and their classification has changed from Walker to Infected *The Suicider is a new Special enemy that will blow itself up along with you and your allies! *The Runner is a new Infected enemy that will chase you down and whack you in the back when trying to flee *The Spitter is a new Infected enemy that spits acid-goo (beware of large groups of Spitters!) *All Massive zombies have been re-balanced and updated Passive Skills Survivor Amber: Prey on the Weak *All damage dealt towards Weakened targets is increased by 25%. Survivor Berg: Bark Collector *Successful primary ranged attacks reduces the cooldown of your Log Toss skill. Pistols 0.2s, Shotgun 1s and Rifle 1.2s. Survivor Bryce: Sharpshooter *Attack Speed when firing ranged weapons is increased by 1% per enemy killed, stacking up to 10 times. Dying resets the effect. Survivor Isys: Inner Calm *Critical strike chance is increased by 2% for each consecutive melee weapon hit stacking up to 5 times. Lasts for 5s. Armored Amber: Combat Medic *Successful ranged hits reduces the cooldown of your Medkit skill. Pistols 0.2s, Shotgun 1s and Rifle 1.2s. Armored Berg: Brutality *Melee damage is increased by 10% after a secondary attack for 3 seconds. Armored Bryce: Fist of the Douche *Secondary melee attacks deal 15% increased damage. Armored Isys: Backup *Deploys a mini-turret when dodging Mutated Amber: Coup de Grace *Weapon attacks deals 15% increased damage when targets health is below 20% of its maximum health. Mutated Berg: Furious Strikes *Rage generation is increased by 20% after a secondary attack is used for the next 3 seconds. Mutated Bryce: Unstable Spores *Whenever Bryce takes damage there is a 15% chance it causes a chain reaction where spores are spewn out dealing 25% area damage. The spores lives for 2 seconds and can only trigger once every 5 seconds. Mutated Isys: Bloodlust *Life leech using weapons is increased by 15% when targets health is below 25% of its maximum health. Sam B: Impenetrable *Block chance is increased by 10% when your health is below 50% of maximum health. Fuse: Explosive Rounds *Hitting an ignited enemy with primary ranged attacks causes the bullets to explode dealing 120% damage and knocking the target back. The ignited effect is consumed. Roy: Snap Shot *Secondary weapon attacks deal 25% increased damage to flashed enemies. Wanta: Spirit Release *Enemies killed with weapon attacks releases a spirit, which heals for 20% when picked up. Spirits linger on the ground for 8 seconds before they disappear. Voltage: Flicker *Ranged weapon attacks has a chance to generate sparks. Pistols 5%, Shotgun 20% and Rifle 25%. Charlie: Bloody Shot *Primary ranged attacks has a chance to hemorrhage enemies. Pistols 8%, Shotgun 30% and Rifle 40%. Crafting Details *All weapons have had their stats re-balanced *Some weapons have a different rarity than before *Several perks has been removed from weapons. These perks have been changed into modifications *The required parts have been re-balance **The amount of different parts have been reduced to 10 **Parts are reused over several weapon tiers *Gadgets have their stats adjusted to fit the new crafting changes Stats Changes *The power and vitality stats have been merged and are now called power. This stat increases both damage and maximum health. *Block no longer makes it impossible to score a critical hit. Both effects can now occur at the same time *Blocked damage reduced to 65% from 70% Modification System Weapon modifications have been introduced. Permanent unlocks similar to blueprints that can be used on each weapon – if it has a suitable slot *Modifications can be dropped after each match *Some specific modifications are unlocked when leveling up your account **Modifications are divided into the following rarities: Legendary, Epic, Rare, Uncommon, Common *Modifications can only be inserted in the appropriate slots **E.g. an epic modifications require an epic slot **You are able to insert a lower rarity modification in high rarity slot. Perk Updates New Perks Added *Rogue: Your next primary melee attack leeches health after dodging *Madness: Primary melee attacks have a chance to increase your attack speed *Dire Strike: Secondary melee attacks have a chance per Rage bar to apply a healing reducing debuff on player hit *Furious Combo: Your next primary attack deals increased damage after using a secondary attack. *Combat Readiness: Killing another player heals you for 12% of your maximum health *Vampire: "Blocking an attack has 25% chance to increase your life leech by 25% for 4s *Elusive Strike: Your next primary melee attack deals increased damage if used quickly after dodging. *Corpse Explosion: Killing a Walker has 15% chance to cause the Walker to blow up, dealing 50% area damage in the explosion *Elite Slayer: Damage done to Elite zombies increased by 25% *Walker Cutter: Damage done to Walker type enemies increased by 10% *Scratch Shield: Damage taken from Walker Type Zombies reduced by 20% *Infected Hunter: Damage done to Infected type enemies increased by 15% *Healing Focus: Using a normal skill heals you for 2% Weapon Damage per second Cooldown (not ultimate) *Nomad: Your next normal skill used within 4s after performing a dodge will have it's cooldown reduced by 25% (not ultimate) *Shipper: Movement speed reduction when Overburden reduced by 8% *Ultimate Recharger: Reduces cooldown of your Ultimate skill by 15% New Legendary Weapon Perks added *Meltdown (Rifle): Killing an enemy heals you for 10% of the enemy's maximum health. Maximum heal is 150%. *Leadership (Rifle): You and nearby allies are dealt 5% reduced damage from zombies. *Cold Blood (Rifle): Damage dealt by your next shot after using a skill is increased by 20%. *Corrosion (Rifle): Secondary attacks deal 15% bonus damage and ignores Block and Defense. *T-Wreck (Shotgun): Inflicting a critical strike has a chance to increase all damage output by 10% for 3 seconds *Desperado (Pistols): Your next primary attack after blocking deals 25% increased damage and generates 50% more rage. *Nitrocharge (Pistols): Using skills charges your guns, firing a secondary attack unleashes the stored energy, dealing 5% increased damage per charge. There is a 20% chance per charge to freeze the target for 1 seconds. Buff stacks up to 5 times and lasts for 15 seconds. *Immolation (Fists): Blocking an attack has 25% chance to set yourself on fire. Nearby enemies are dealt damage over time. *Fist of Lightning (Fists): You have 33% chance per rage bar to deal 15% bonus damage and immobilize the enemy for 1 second. *Frozen Fist (Fists): You have 33% chance per rage bar to deal 15% bonus damage and freeze your enemies' active cooldowns for 1.5 seconds. *Burning Rage (Light): Blocking an attack increases your rage generation by 100% and damage dealt by your melee secondary attacks by 10% for 3 seconds. *Thunder Strike (Heavy): You have 33% chance per rage bar to stun for 1 second and deal 15% bonus damage to the enemy. *Lethal Wound (Heavy): Primary attacks have 20% chance to open wounds on your target. This deals 50% damage over 4 seconds and melee attacks toward the target leeches 25% health. *Hypothermia (Heavy): Your primary melee attack hits reduces current cooldown of your ultimate skill by 0.5 seconds. *Painkiller (Heavy): Each time you are damaged there is 20% chance to reduce damage dealt by 25% and to deal 15% bonus damage with your next melee attack. Perks Reworks/Changes *Trickster: **Perk removed *Jack Frost **Now only freezes the attacker who triggered the effect **Freeze duration reduced *Specialist **no longer grants bonus damage vs Elite type Zombies and now increases all damage done towards special zombies *Hoarder Slayer **Now affects ranged primary attacks properly *Blight **Now deals area damage as intended. *Superior Presence Reworked **Primary melee attacks deals increased damage and reduces target's chance to block *Quick Step **Now affect Movement Speed instead of Stamina. *Avenger Rework ** Now increases Rage Generation by 60% for 15 sec. *Chaser Rework **Now increases movement speed by 10% for 1.2s *Courier Rework **Now grants 2 stamina rating per supply delivered. *All "Charge" Perks **Reduced stat gain per kill to 3 from 5. Max stacks set to 15 *All "Booster" Perks **Reduced stat gain per level to 3 from 5 *Dripping Bullet **Now has a 33% chance per rage bar to trigger Skills *General **Cooldowns of abilities, dodge, and weapon attack speed are now displayed in the HUD as hover tooltips Weapon Abilities *Pistols **Fire rate has been reduced **Damage and rage generation per bullet has been increased **Bullets know hit-stun Walker & Infected type zombies **Fire sound improved Character Changes Survivor Amber *Pheromones **Now breaks all channeling skills as intended Armored Isys *Damage modifiers changes **Melee up to 95% from 85% **Ranged up to 105% from 100% *Sentry Gun **Fixed a bug with health/damage scaling when leveling up the skill **Sentry Gun no longer have a set duration (last until destroyed) **Sentry Gun attack sound effect has been updated. *Shockmine **Shock Mine no longer have a set duration (last until destroyed) Armored Amber *Infested Minion can now receive Shield buffs *Medkit **Cooldown increased to 12s up from 10s. Mutated Isys *Stinger will now deal slight knockback to Walkers and Infected pierced. Charlie *Crab Cage **Damage reduced from 70/79/88% per crab to 60/68/ 76% per crab. **Augmentation: Heavy Cage ***Stun duration reduced from 1.5s to 0.8s Crib *Many improvements to several menus *Profile **Additional account progression rewards can now be browsed in profile window. *Character Info **Character renders from right-side windows and shop popup replaced with art works *Play window **A new 'starter missions' tab added to play window. Which contains the following: ***Tutorial ***Scout mission Club ***Scout mission Lab ***Scout mission Outpost *Crossroads has been added to the play window, currently replacing Horde Mode. *Reward window **Reward Screen has been reworked into a full sized window and has been updated with new effects **User can now see if a weapon blueprint is an improvement or not when receiving a new blueprint **User can now craft weapons directly from the Reward Window if the weapon is craft-able and stronger compared to the current equipped one. **Now displays next reward to the right-side of the experience bar. *Gamelobby **Character visuals have been improved *Inventory **Added unequip for gadgets and consumables. *General **Skill icon colors has been updated **Parts have new shopcard icons **Sound effects within the Crib has been updated General *A new music track added when night falls *Elemental effects for primary and secondary attacks across all weapon types have been improved *Several zombie effects have been improved *Several character skill effects and buffs have been updated with improved graphics *Hundreds of bugfixes and performance improvements